Mrnhrm X-Form
'X-Wing' Name: Transformer X-Form Craft: Mmrnmhrm X-Form Type: Adaptive Fighter Scale: Capital Length: 89.3 meters Skill: Starfighter Pilot Crew: 20; skeleton: 2/+10 Cargo Capacity: 133 metric tons Consumables: 10 months Hyperdrive: x1,514 Nav Computer: yes Maneuverability: 2D Space: 5 Atmosphere: 295; 850 km/h Hull: 4D+1 Sensors *Passive: 10 / 0D+1 *Scan: 20 / 0D+2 *Search: 40 / 1D *Focus: 1 / 1D+1 Weapons *'2 Lasers' (firelinked) : Fire Arc: forward Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 1D Space Range: 1-3/12/25 Atmosphere Range: 10-300/1,200/2,500m Rate of fire: 12 Damage: 3D (See Notes) 'Y-Wing' Name: Transformer Y-Form Craft: Mmrnmhrm Y-Form Type: Adaptive Fighter Scale: Capital Length: 133.4 meters Skill: Starfighter Pilot Crew: 20; skeleton: 2/+10 Cargo Capacity: 133 metric tons Consumables: 10 months Hyperdrive: x1,514 Nav Computer: yes Maneuverability: 0D+1 Space: 12.5 Atmosphere: 460; 1,325 km/h Hull: 4D+1 Sensors *Passive: 10 / 0D+1 *Scan: 20 / 0D+2 *Search: 40 / 1D *Focus: 1 / 1D+1 Weapons *'2 Missile Launchers '(firelinked) : Fire Arc: forward Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 1D Space Range: 1-3/12/25 Atmosphere Range: 10-300/1,200/2,500m Rate of fire: 12 Damage: 3D 'Notes' *'2 Lasers': Continuous fire: for each additional shot successfully hit on the same target in the same round, the damage is increased by +1D to a maximum of +12D. *'Transforming': Takes one round. Cannot dodge or use weaponry during transformation. 'Description' Flexibility is the key to survival. The robotic Mmrnmhrm understood this concept, as proven by their agreement to join the Chenjesu in their "Process", and their warships have integrated this concept wholly and fully. The Mmrnmhrm X-Form, also known as the Mmrnmhrm Transformer, could quickly transform from the slow but powerful X-Wing form to the quick, stinging Y-Wing form. X-Wing Propulsion The X-Wing form has an excellent turning rate, allowing it quickly to bring its formidable weaponry to bear upon its opponents. Its top speed is very low. Y-Wing Propulsion The quick Y-Wing form relies on the concept of "If you can’t hit me, you can’t kill me". One of the fastest ships in the game, the Y-Wing form is hampered by its slow rate of turning. In this form, the ship can quite effectively evade enemy shots if flown by a skilled pilot. Primary Armament X-Wing The X-Wing form is equipped with a powerful twin-laser array that deals enormous damage at a short range. This weapon rapidly depletes the modest energy store of the Transformer, so use the laser array with care. Y-Wing The Y-Wing form uses long-range twin missile launchers with fair tracking systems. While the missiles cause little damage individually, their range when correctly mixed with the Y-Wing form’s immense speed can slowly demolish a ship, causing slow but constant attritional damage from a safe distance. Being able to outrun most ships, the Y-Wing form is vital to winning any battle. Secondary Armament The secondary ability of the Transformer is to switch between the X-Wing and Y-Wing modes. This is a fairly intensive process, and will fully deplete the combat batteries of the Transformer. 'Source' *Ultronomicon: X-Form *thedemonapostle